ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
ULTRAMAN SUIT ANOTHER UNIVERSE
, abbreviated as UAU, is a photo novel series published in Hobby Japan magazine, running from December 2019.https://twitter.com/hobbyjapan_mag/status/1187647512670175232 It is a spin-off of the manga ULTRAMAN, set in an alternate continuity, and features the Tiga suit and other characters based on Ultraman Tiga. The story focuses on elements of horror rather than realism. The series is written by Keiichi Hasegawa.https://heros-ultraman.com/news/column/20200124/post-634 Characters *Shinjiro Hayata *Dan Moroboshi *Seiji Hokuto *Edo *Youske Endo *Kurata *Black-robed trio: The series' antagonists, a woman and two men who perform rituals to "unseal the darkness", turning people into Otherworld Monsters.https://heros-ultraman.com/news/column/20200125/post-635 They are references to the Dark Giants from Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. ** : One of the black-robed trio. Reference to Hudra. ** : One of the black-robed trio. Reference to Darramb. **Mysterious woman: One of the black-robed trio. Possibly a reference to Camearra. * : Wearer of the Tiga suit, which has the ability to change its color and shape. Reference to Daigo Madoka, the human host of Ultraman Tiga. * : Daigo's companion. A young girl who has the power to see into the future, they work together to thwart the mysterious trio's plans. Reference to Yuzare. * / : Someone wearing an all-black, very powerful Ultraman suit with the ability to distort gravitational waves. Seems to be in league with the mysterious trio. Reference to Evil Tiga. * : A "worshiper" of Ultraman, who killed her bullies and teachers to exact "justice". Targeted by the black-robed trio as their next sacrifice. * : Victims of the black-robed trio who are turned into monsters that rampage and commit mass murder. These monsters once ruled over mankind's ancestors 30 million years ago. ** : A monster created by the black-robed trio. He was originally a serial killer named . Reference to Zoiger. *Unknown Zero Suit wearerhttps://heros-ultraman.com/news/topics/20200218/post-645 Plot In the United States, China, Italy and Germany, people have started to become monsters and mass murders have occurred in recent months. Surveillance cameras show a woman and two men dressed in black. And now, the trio were in Japan. Seiji Hokuto, who followed them, was defeated by the mysterious black Ultraman. That was the woman in black clothes that Hokuto followed. She approaches a man at a restaurant in the bay area and whispers that in his ear, changing him into a monster. Shinjiro and Moroboshi, who visited the bay area to investigate the cause of the mysterious , come across a sight like a "picture of Hell". A man turned into a monster at an Italian restaurant, eating and killing people around him. The monster is defeated by Moroboshi wearing the Seven suit, but returns to human form and mysteriously says "one man...not enough..." Immediately afterwards, Shinjiro and Moroboshi, who followed the gravitational fluctuations, discovered the fallen Hokuto. There, they met the three-colored Ultraman, in silver, red and purple. Shinjiro struggled against this mysterious Ultraman, who fought while changing the color and shape of his suit, before he escaped. The three-colored Ultraman meets with a girl and shows his his youthful appearance. It is the young man Daigo. He seems to be fighting alongside the girl Yuzare to prevent the ritual of breaking the seal of darkness... The monster that appeared in the Bay Area was found by the SSSP commander Alien Zetton Edo to be called Zoiger, a relative of an entity that ruled the earth about 30 million years ago. Detectives Endo and Kurata, on the other hand, find that the man is a man named Kuriki, a serial killer who had killed 13 young women in the past, but Moroboshi of the SSSP halted their investigation there. The trio in black robes look for "sacrifices" to perform a new ceremony because the "ceremony" was unsuccessfully completed due to Moroboshi's activities as Seven. Yuzare, a young girl who has the power to see the future, heads for a new sacrifice with the youth Daigo to prevent rituals. A new sacrifice, Kanae Iwatsubo, was in front of the Ultraman statue in the Giant of Light Memorial (SSSP Headquarters). She worshiped Ultraman and killed her bullies and teachers, pretending it was "justice". The trio in black robes were trying to use Kanae as their next "sacrifice". Yuzare and Daigo try to prevent them from doing so. Furthermore, sensing gravitational anomalies, Moroboshi and Shinjiro arrive, and fight with the black-clothed men Darramb and Hudra. Before Shinjiro and his colleagues managed to chase the escaping trio, the one who appeared in front of them was...a jet-black Ultraman!　 Intense gravity fluctuations attack Shinjiro and others, but the three-colored Ultraman appeared before them. TBA References Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Novels